


The First Rule

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby takes Kate to get a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rule

"It's just a tattoo, Kate."

"Says the woman who has eleven tattoos."

"Only ten," Abby protested. "Besides, this was your idea. I would never try to talk you into doing something you don't want to do, especially when we're talking about permanent body art."

Kate turned away from the wall where she'd been staring at the many designs that were available from the artists. She reached out for Abby's arm, wrapping her fingers around Abby's forearm and holding her close.

"Have you ever regretted getting any of your tattoos?"

"No." The word flew out of Abby's mouth so quickly that Kate raised an eyebrow. Her response seemed almost too quick and too certain.

"Well, okay, I don't regret it now, but yeah, there were a few months there that I wasn't too happy about it."

"Which one," Kate asked, suddenly intrigued. She had been more than slightly surprised by Abby's response. She never would have guessed that Abby had once regretted one of her tattoos. They all seemed to be such an integral part of her, a part that Kate had been charmed by almost immediately and eventually grown to love.

"This one," Abby said, twisting her arm up to show the simple letter on the inside of her right wrist.

Kate's fingers traced the ornate 'P' that was inked there. "I always wondered what it stood for," she said softly, looking up at Abby as her fingers still glided over the marked skin.

"Peggy," Abby said with a laugh. "She hated her name, so she would only let me get the 'P' put on there." She smiled, a little sadly, Kate thought, but it was a smile nonetheless. "So when she left, I decided to keep it, just as a reminder."

Kate's heart ached at the remembered pain in her lover's voice. Gently she leaned forward and kissed Abby, hoping to erase the pain of the memory and bring a smile to her face. It was a rare thing for Kate to indulge in a public display of affection and Abby knew that.

The gesture was very much appreciated, and Abby's smile when Kate slowly pulled away was brilliant.

"That brings up the first rule of getting a tatoo." Abby wrinkled her nose. "Never get anyone's name. It only leads to kicking yourself later."

Kate laughed, "Does that mean that I won't be getting your name tattoo'd on my ass?" She smiled. "Because I really think I could live with that."

Abby stared at her blankly for a moment. "You surprise me sometimes, Kate Todd, but I totally mean that in a good way."


End file.
